


Design by Rafe

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Nutcracker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: The Bullpen gang sees how the other half lives when Rafe invites them to his place for poker and snacks.  The nutcracker is involved.





	Design by Rafe

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**  
>  **Nutcracker** – due 15th Dec/revealed 16th Dec
> 
>  __  
>  __Logistical Details :  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *15* EST (GMT+5)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 16th  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th  
> 

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0%20Secret%20Santa%202018/nutcracker_zpsnsj7bg9j.png.html)


End file.
